No hay terceras oportunidades
by setchan-1995
Summary: "No creo en las terceras oportunidades, solo se que si te dan una segunda, más vale que la aproveches con todo tu ser."
1. Chapter 1

Bien, tengo que aclarar que la idea es mía y solamente mía. Para aquellos que no hayan visto la serie o leído el manga, nada de lo que pasa en esta historia tiene que ver con el verdadero SK.

* * *

**No hay terceras oportunidades**

Capítulo 1

* * *

"Ah, Kazama-kun. ¿Ya has leído el diario de hoy?" Tomoe preguntó apenas divisó a la rubia que entraba en el café, lugar donde acostumbraban a compartir su desayuno antes de ir a trabajar.

Kazama se desplomo en la silla de madera adversa a Tomoe y la miró con confusión. Tomoe simplemente sonrió picaramente y le entregó el diario que posaba en su regazo sin inmutar una palabra más.

La rubia la miró de manera extraña y tomó el manojo de papeles ligeramente desordenados. No necesitó buscar demasiado aquello que Tomoe quería mostrarle. Estaba todo en la primera página del diario.

_¡Murasame arrasa una vez más! _

_Sumika Murasame, 23 años, demostró su coraje y tenacidad una vez más al derrotar a la campeona olímpica Seiyu Ameki, 25 años, en una pelea amistosa promocionada por la Asociación Mundial de Karate. La pelea se llevó a cabo ayer a las tres de la tarde en Canadá, donde Murasame y Ameki han estado entrenando desde hace un año con el afamado maestro de artes marciales Soi Kwan. _

_Una vez empezado el combate, todas las apuestas estaban a favor de la campeona, pero esto nunca pareció importarle a Murasame, quien, con golpes precisos y decididos, luchó codo a codo con la Ameki, finalmente derrotando a la campeona mundial. _

_Ameki nos cuenta a continuación todo lo- _

Kazama no necesitó leer más que eso.

"Dicen por ahí que Murasame va a regresar este mes para entrenar en el dojo de su familia." Tomoe habló suavemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té de hierbas.

"Ah..." Fue la respuesta de Kazama.

No sabía que pensar realmente. Sumika se había marchado poco después de abandonar sus estudios facultativos, sin dar explicaciones de nada a nadie. Kazama se negó a hablar con ella, ofendida por la falta de confianza de su mejor amiga. Hasta este día todavía se arrepentía de su decisión tan inmadura e insolente. Ella no tenía por qué cuestionar la vida de Sumika y meterse en donde no la llamaban.

"No puedes seguir así, Kazama-kun. Ya es hora de que se vean las caras, ¿no te parece?" Kazama suspiro mientras se frotaba la sien.

"Quiero verla, Tomoe-chan. Tú lo sabes más que nadie." Esta vez Tomoe suspiro, bajando su taza de té.

"Por tu tono de voz y tu cara de duda puedo decir con seguridad que después de esa oración viene un 'pero', ¿me equivoco?"

"Lo que pasa es que-"

"Eso no es mejor."

"¿Puedo hablar o te lo mando por encomienda?" Saltó Kazama, con un tono de burla escondido detrás de sus palabras.

"Depende. ¿Cuantos argumentos para _no_ ver a Murasame tiene esa encomienda?" Kazama se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia un cuadro colgado de manera chueca en la pared.

"No estoy segura de que ella me quiera ver a mi." Kazama susurró con remordimiento mientras suspiraba.

"¿Y si te dijera que Murasame probablemente piensa exactamente lo mismo que tú?" Tomoe habló con cierta molestia en su voz. Realmente estaba cansada de mediar entre sus dos amigas. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era irse a su casa y recostarse con su novia. ¿Era mucho pedir eso?

"Seguramente diría que ese chiste es de muy mal gusto." Otra voz anunció a unos pocos pasos de ellas. Tomoe y Kazama sonrieron ante la llegada de la tercer mosquetera de sus mediodías.

"Akemiya, te ves horrible." Tomoe comentó con gracia al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga. Los pelos alborotados y la falda puesta al revés indicaban claramente que la lady-boy se había quedado dormida una vez más, aunque para muchos podría haber sido una clara indicación de que la chica se había dedicado a otras actividades en sus noches.

"Algún día voy a poder decir lo mismo de ti, Tomoe-san." Akemiya se sentó en la tercer silla y ordenó un té de frutillas. "Por lo que veo ya le has contado sobre Murasame-san. Podrías haberme esperado, ¿sabes?" Su tono era de indignación.

"No pude hacerlo. Además, eres tú la que llega tarde, así que tú te la aguantas." Akemiya solo le sacó la lengua como única contestación.

"No es mi culpa. La directora nos hizo quedar hasta tarde."

Hacía ya cinco años que Akemiya había debutado como el primer lady-boy en trabajar para una revista importante; y ya eran tres años desde que había declarado públicamente que quería ser referido como una mujer, aunque mantuviera su nombre masculino. Ahora estaba a punto de debutar como el primer lady-boy en la historia en protagonizar una película comercial, bajo el mando de una afamada directora de cine.

"¿Haciendo qué exactamente?" Tomoe preguntó con doble intención, la cual Akemiya captó enseguida.

"Nada del otro mundo. Al parecer vamos a tener a un invitado especial. Un amigo que la directora conoció en uno de sus viajes en Tailandia o algo así." Akemiya no pareció darle mucha importancia.

"Eso es bastante raro, tu jefa no es exactamente del tipo amistoso." Akemiya soltó una carcajada con su voz casi demasiado femenina.

"Esa vieja lima es un desastre social." Todas se rieron ante la ocurrencia de Akemiya.

"No puede ser tan mala, Akemiya-chan." Kazama comentó, recibiendo dos miradas entretenidas de sus amigas.

"Algún día la vas a conocer, y entonces te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho esa estupidez." Tomoe comentó mientras chequeaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera. "Por lo menos yo lo hice cuando me la presentaron en una cena. Un personaje interesante, sin duda, pero no me estoy muriendo por verla otra vez."

"Sigo pensando que son unas exageradas." Kazama afirmó antes de agradecer a la chica que le había traído su café de siempre.

"Igual que tú y Murasame, ¿no es así?" Tomoe sonrió una vez más mientras Kazama se sonrojaba.

"Pensaba que ya habíamos terminado con ese tema." Akemiya y Tomoe la miraron fijamente, haciéndole saber que estaban muy lejos de terminar el tema.

"¿Por qué simplemente no la llamas? Conociéndola, es capaz de nadar todo el Océano Atlántico para venir a verte por cinco míseros minutos." Acotó Tomoe, disfrutando cada segundo de rubor en las mejillas de su amiga rubia.

"¿Que no es más fácil por la ruta del Pacífico?" Akemiya preguntó mientras se apoyaba su barbilla en una mano y cruzaba las piernas delicadamente.

"Sí, pero Murasame no piensa cuando se trata de nuestra Kazama." Tomoe rió entre dientes cuando la rubia escondió su rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada por los comentarios de sus amigas.

"Me voy a trabajar." Kazama se tomó su café de un enorme sorbo y se colgó su cartera al hombro con ligero apuro.

"No pienses que vas a escaparte tan fácilmente. Te voy a recoger del trabajo, y vamos a charlar seriamente sobre esto." Kazama no parecía estar muy contenta con la decisión de Tomoe, pero no comentó nada sobre el asunto y se marchó hacia la oficina.

"Esas dos me sacan canas verdes, lo juro." Tomoe suspiró y se dejo relajar en su silla.

Akemiya simplemente sonrió detrás de su taza de té.

* * *

"¿Quién iba a pensar que la gran Murasame Puño de Acero le tiene miedo a los barcos?" Una agraciada rubia de ojos grises comentó con alegría mientras observaba como su compañera se tambaleaba por las nauseas en su habitación.

"Si, bueno, yo tampoco lo supe hasta ayer." Sumika comentó mientras sostenía su mareada cabeza entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente. "¿Y qué rayos es ese nombre?" La rubia soltó una carcajada al ver a Sumika hacer una cara.

"No pienses que saliste ilesa de la prensa, Mika." La rubia se cruzó de brazos, decidida a no ayudar a su amiga. "Los buitres esos te nombraron así poco después de ganar la pelea del otro día." Sumika solo asintió ligeramente, claramente poco impresionada y sobre-acostumbrada. Era simplemente otro nombre en la pila.

"Bueno, creo que voy a ir al gimnasio y entrenar un poco." Sumika dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa detrás de su cala pálida.

"¿Todavía te duele la derrota?" La rubia la miró indignada y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le tiró con una almohada cercana.

"Marca bien mis palabras, Mika. Yo voy a ganarte algún día." Sumika solo se rió detrás de la almohada, disfrutando el drama que estaba montando su amiga.

"Será mejor que te apures o la edad te va a alcanzar." Otra almohada cayó en la cara de la pelinegra.

"No te pases de la raya, Mika." La rubia le advirtió mientras cruzaba los brazos una vez más y hacía un pequeño puchero. Sumika solo sonrió una vez más y cerró los ojos, esperando poder parar las nauseas de una vez por todas. Habían pasado casi dos días, solo quedaban tres más.

"Hey, ¿estas bien?" Sumika solo balbuceó una incoherencia e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la rubia no se preocupase.

"No, quiero decir, ¿cómo te sientes con esto de volver a Japón?" Sumika abrió los ojos con lentitud, pensando en como contestar a esa pregunta capciosa.

"No estoy segura. Hace cinco años que no veo a mi familia ni a mis amigos. Al menos no en persona." La rubia se acercó a Sumika y se sentó a su lado, mirando a la pelinegra con incredulidad obvia.

"Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero, Mika." Sumika solo le esquivó la mirada, las nauseas ya olvidadas. "Ella tiene derecho a saber por qué te fuiste, Mika." Sumika por fin la miro a los ojos, la intensidad retozando en ellos casi sorprendiendo a la rubia.

"Seiyu, Kazama siempre aclaró que solo me ve como a una amiga, y ahora no sabría decir si al menos llego a ser eso." La pelinegra apretó los labios. El solo pensar que Kazama no querría verla le helaba la sangre. Aunque, después de haberse ido como lo había hecho, se merecía lo que Kazama le pudiera reprochar y más.

"Pero, Mika, ¡eso fue hace cinco años! Nunca se sabe lo que te depara el futuro." La rubia le aseguró con confianza. Sumika se merecía su final feliz después de todo lo que había luchado. Partir rumbo a un país completamente diferente y dejar una vida atrás por tanto tiempo no era una hazaña fácil de realizar. Sumika no solo se había acostumbrado a la vida en América, sino que también había logrado conquistar el mundo del karate sin siquiera proponerselo. Desde las tierras heladas de Alaska hasta el fin del mundo argentino, Sumika era reconocida como una de las mejores karatekas de la década. Sin mencionar la fama que había adquirido como representante de su país. En Asia, ella era adorada por muchos y admirada por más. Los sponsores europeos la codiciaban, y más de una vez le había ofrecido fortuna y media para que luchara por ellos.

Pero en más de una ocasión, Sumika se negó a trabajar con ellos. Pocas veces había aceptado trabajar con alguien relacionado en el mundo comercial y capitalista, y cuando lo hacía era siempre con personas bondadosas, que muchas veces resultaban peculiares para el resto de las personas. Pero gracias a ese sistema, los contactos de la pelinegra, aunque selectos, eran muy influyentes, y por ende, Sumika también.

"Sea cual sea mi futuro, no creo que Kazama este en él. No como yo querría." Un defecto de Sumika que Seiyu conocía muy bien era su negatividad ante el amor. O al menos cuando se trataba de su propia vida amorosa. Defecto que siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

"Eso no lo vas a saber hasta que le digas." La rubia le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera continuar. "Vamos a estar un año en Japón. Lo mínimo que espero de ti es que vuelvas a hablarle a tu tórtola, y más te vale que no me hagas enojar." La rubia le soltó la boca, no sin antes enviarle una mirada desafiante, advirtiéndole de los peligros al acecho si se atrevía a cuestionarla una vez más.

"Bien, ahora que ese temita esta resuelto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer?" Sumika palideció una vez más, y se sumergió una vez más en un mundo de mareos y nauseas.

* * *

Bien, ese fue el primer capítulo. Espero les guste. No estoy segura de cuando voy a hacer la traducción al Ingles, pero es más que seguro que la voy a hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**No hay terceras oportunidades**

Capítulo 2

* * *

"Murasame-san! Ameki-san! ¿Cuales son su motivos para volver a Japón?" Ya en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón, Sumika y Seiyu se vieron rodeadas de reporteros y camarógrafos. Las karatekas simplemente sonrieron y contestaban a las preguntas generales y poco personales, ignorando a las más detalladas que otros reporteros más avivados se atrevían a preguntar.

"¿Deberíamos tener una razón?" Seiyu preguntó con su tono más amable, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación un poco.

"Bueno..." El reportero no supo que decir. Era su primer semana de trabajo, y estaba bastante nervioso de tener como uno de sus primeros trabajos entrevistar a las dos estrellas internacionales tan respetadas de la comunidad.

"Esta bien, ella solo juega con ustedes." Sumika notó el comportamiento del reportero y decidió ayudarle solo un poco. "Sin embargo, deben entender que nuestras razones son privadas." Sumika les sonrió, efectivamente cerrando el tema. Un buen reportero siempre sabe cuando no va a sacar respuestas de los entrevistados.

"Bueno, entonces ¿se van a quedar mucho tiempo?" El mismo reportero atinó a decir antes mientras los otros tomaban nota de las respuestas de las karatekas.

"Bueno..." Seiyu divagó mientras miraba a su amiga con complicidad. "Eso realmente no lo sabemos, y por supuesto no les podemos decir por qué ya que tiene que ver con nuestra razón para estar aquí en Japón." Los reporteros estaban como tiburones al oler sangre. Las respuestas de las estrellas solo hacían que ellos se formularan muchas más.

"¿Es verdad que ustedes están en una relación?" Una voz sorprendió a las luchadoras. Detrás de uno de los reporteros más grandes apareció una mujer de pelo color arenoso que Sumika reconoció al instante.

"Miyako..." Sumika murmuró para si misma, aunque Seiyu enseguida supo de quien se trataba, habiendo ella escuchado muchas veces las descripciones de los amigos de Sumika.

"No realmente, no." Seiyu contesto con una sonrisa. "Mika es como una hermana muy sexy. No la veo como más que eso." Afirmó con determinación, desafiando con su mirada a la pequeña mujer en frente de ella.

"¿Y usted, Murasame-san?" Miyako desvió sus traviesos ojos a la karateka más alta.

"Seiyu no es tan sexy, pero si la veo como a una hermana." Sumika bromeó, flexionando su brazo levemente al sentir el impacto de una palma contra el mismo. A su lado, Seiyu la miraba entre divertida y molesta.

"Y aún así, ¿se llaman por esos nombres tan informales después de haberse conocido por tan poco tiempo?" Parecía que Miyako no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, con lo cual Seiyu estaba más que encantada.

"Si tanto deseas saberlo," Seiyu rodeó la parte media de Sumika con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de una atontada pelinegra. "Mika es una persona muy especial para mi." Eso pareció hacer que el resto de los reporteros reaccionaran. Un enorme barbullo envolvió a las karatekas, quienes inmediatamente agarraron sus maletas y se fueron del lugar.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Sumika preguntó mientras corrían fuera del aeropuerto. A su lado, una feliz Seiyu reía mientras trataban de escapar de los excitados reporteros, hambrientos de una historia escandalosa sobre las karatekas.

"Es parte de mi nuevo plan improvisado." La rubia contestó con orgullo poco medido. En ese momento, Sumika temió lo peor. La rubia ya había llevado a cabo este tipo de planes en el pasado y muy pocos había ido de acuerdo a lo que la rubia deseaba.

"¿Me vas a decir de que se trata?" Realmente no quería, pero si ella era el conejillo de indias del plan tenía derecho a saberlo.

"Para nada." Salieron por las puertas principales del aeropuerto y tomaron uno de los taxis que se encontraba estacionado en frente.

"¿A donde?" El taxista preguntó con mal humor. De todas formas a las mujeres no les importaba, no habían vuelto a Japón por el buen servicio público que ofrecía.

"Hotel Shangri-La." El taxista las miró sorprendido. Ese hotel era conocido por ser no solo uno de los más hermosos y serviciales de todo japón, sino también el más caro de todos ellos. Su sueldo mensual apenas podría alcanzar a cubrir una noche en aquel lugar de lujos. Si estas mujeres podían pagar por el lugar, entonces tal vez pudieran proporcionarle una jugosa propina por un servicio bien dado.

"Enseguida, señoritas." Pisó sobre el acelerador, portando su mejor sonrisa. Las mujeres detrás de él ya se imaginaban de que iba el cambio de humores en el hombre que había sido tan poco agradable al principio.

"¿Quisieran un recorrido antes de llegar al hotel o preferirían ir directamente?" Su tono de mayordomo educado casi hizo que las karatekas estallaran en risa.

"Directamente, buen hombre." Seiyu se burló del hombre al tratar de imitar su tono de esclavo servicial. A su lado, Sumika trataba de contener la risa tapándose con una mano. La sonrisa del hombre cayó levemente antes de que tornara su mirada hacia la carretera y siguiera conduciendo, dándose cuenta del momento bochornoso que estaba pasando.

"No entiendo por qué no podemos ir a la casa de tu padre." Solo habían pasado tres minutos, pero Seiyu no podía estarse callada.

"Uno de los trillizos y su esposa tuvieron mellizos recientemente. Como todavía están buscando un hogar, mi padre les ha dado un lugar hasta que lo encuentren." Sumika explicó a su amiga.

"Ya, pero eso no es todo, ¿no es así?" Seiyu comentó mientras miraba de reojo a su compañera. "Ambas sabemos que a ti no te molestan los niños, mucho menos los que son parte de tu familia. Si hasta accediste a que nos hospedáramos en el Shangri-La para que yo no protestase más." Tenía razón, Sumika tenía que admitir que había más en todo eso de lo que dejaba ver. A ella nunca le había gustado hospedarse en lugares demasiado extravagantes, ni presumir de su dinero como muchos otros.

"Es que... mi familia no sabe que volví a Japón. Probablemente se van a enterar con las noticias del mediodía, si es que llegan a mirar televisión." Sumika desvió la mirada mientras su amiga la miraba con incredulidad.

"¿Puedo saber por qué demonios no le dijiste a tu familia que ibas a regresar? ¿Es que acaso eres idiota o qué?"

"No, es que..." Sumika trató de hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta. "Es que mi padre y Noe-san tienen muy buena relación con Kazama y..." No continuó. De todas formas Seiyu ya había entendido cual era el problema de la morena.

"Pero Mika, ¿cómo piensas que tu padre va a reaccionar?" Sumika bajo los ojos lentamente, analizando la situación.

"Triste y... supongo que decepcionado." Concedió a su amiga, quien movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y agarró la mano de la morena para llamar su atención.

"Exacto. ¿Por qué no desviamos hacia tu casa de paso al hotel?" La rubia sugirió en un tono amable mientras apretaba la mano de su amiga.

"Yo... esta bien. Podemos pasar por una hora." Al ver la felicidad que irradiaba de la rubia añadió. "Pero no quiero que hagas nada raro, y si las cosas se ponen incomodas nos vamos para el hotel de inmediato." Sin embargo, la rubia no pareció escucharla y se abalanzó sobre la morena, estrujando su entrenado cuerpo con fuerza.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Exclamaba la rubia de ojos claros mientras Sumika trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del agarre de acero de sus brazos. "¡No te vas a arrepentir, Mika!" Dicho esto, le plantó un enorme beso sonoro en la mejilla. "¿A que esperas? ¡Dale la dirección al señor taxista!" Indicó con alegría.

Sumika, todavía en shock por el corto gesto de afecto de la rubia, le indicó al chofer a donde debían ir.

"¡Ah! ¡Kazama!" La voz jubilosa de un hombre mayor recibió la rubia, quien se encontraba a escasos metros de unas puertas muy familiares, las cuales visitaba al menos una vez a la semana.

"Señor Murasame, buen día." Ella saludó al padre de su amiga con la misma alegría. El hombre siempre la había recibido como si ella fuera parte de su familia, un gesto que Kazama siempre agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Pero pasa, niña, que afuera no hay nada más interesante." Kazama entró a la enorme propiedad, como lo hacía cada fin de semana libre que tenía. "Y dime, ¿cómo vas en el trabajo?" Ambos cayeron en la misma rutina de siempre, preguntar por el trabajo, la salud y la familia. Después, seguramente, Noe entraría por las puertas del salón principal y le ofrecería alguna especie de te. Una vez que el te se vaciara Kazama tomaría su portafolios y volvería a su departamento. Tal vez era extremadamente monótono, pero ellos estaban contentos de esa manera.

"No me puedo quejar, hoy estuve a cargo de la sección de biología. Aprendí bastante más de lo que me importaría sobre moluscos." Ambos adultos rieron ante la confesión.

"Ah, si. Me contaron que estabas estudiando para editora, ¿es eso cierto?" Kazama asintió levemente. Su trabajo como escritora para una cadena de diarios y revistas había sido bastante duro al principio, pero con el tiempo le tomó el gusto, e incluso se podría decir que se convirtió en una de sus pasiones. No obstante, ella quería seguir avanzando, así que estaba tomando cursos nocturnos dos veces a la semana para poder recibirse de editora general.

"Me enorgulleces, Ushio." El hombre habló con un claro tinte de satisfacción antes de llamar a Noe, quien llegó inmediatamente con dos tazas de te.

"¿Te de frutilla o de manzana?" ambos decidieron por el de frutilla y Noe se retiró, no sin antes saludar a Ushio con un enorme abrazo de mamá oso.

"Entonces..." Prosiguió el hombre. "¿Cómo vas de sa-?" Su charla fue interrumpida por el sonar de la campana. Ellos no tenían timbre, ya que al señor Murasame no le gustaban las cosas nuevas y modernas, y mucho menos el zumbido molesto de esos aparatos. Una campana era más serena y tradicional.

"Yo iré." Anunció Noe mientras les servía el te. El señor Murasame le agradeció con la cabeza. mientras Kazama le sonreía, oliendo el dulce aroma del te recién hecho. Noe era realmente una de las mejores del mundo cuando se trataba de la cocina.

La campana sonó otra vez, murmullos femeninos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta. Kazama ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, gesto copiado por el hombre en frente suyo. Muy pocas mujeres pasaban por la casa Murasame, la mayoría de ellas era estudiantes y niñas exploradoras vendiendo galletas. Pero era Domingo, ninguna niña exploradora o estudiante pasaría por allí a ninguna hora.

"Debe ser la vecina que pide azúcar otra vez." Comentó el hombre de la casa con distracción. "Bueno, Noe-san se encargará. Ahora, ¿en qué estaba-?" Por segunda vez, el hombre fue interrumpido. El grito emocionado de Noe retumbó desde el patio frontal, haciendo que Kazama y el señor Murasame se pararan inmediatamente para ver que pasaba.

"Demonios, Mika. No sabía que tenías a una fanática secuestrada en tu casa." Una rubia imponente y hermosa habló desde la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el agraciado rostro. La otra figura, obviamente femenina, estaba siendo totalmente tapada por una frenética Noe, quien abrazaba a la mujer contra su pecho, haciéndola encorvarse de sobremanera.

"¡N-Noe-san! ¡No puedo respirar!" Una voz demasiado familiar sonó desde el abultado pecho de la mujer mayor, quien no paraba de llorar y reir al mismo tiempo, aferrándose a la figura.

"¿Pero qué...?" El señor Murasame susurró con sorpresa. Noe había sido siempre una persona que se emocionaba fácilmente, pero no cualquiera podía hacerla comportarse de esa manera. Solo un nombre pasaba por su cabeza...

"Sumi-chan..." Kazama no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Esa voz era inconfundible, no importa cuantos años pasaran. Y, a pesar de ser aún más alta desde que se había marchado, Sumika siempre sería Sumika. Esa aura cálida solo podía pertenecer a una persona que Kazama conociera.

Dudosos, los ojos de la morena se despegaron de la mujer mayor y se encontraron con los de su amiga. Una sonrisa aún más dudosa se asomó por su rostro, la cual fue inmediatamente devuelta por la rubia, con la diferencia de que la mueca de la rubia era poco forzada y más alegre de lo que nunca había sido en los últimos cinco años.

"Kazama..."


	3. Chapter 3

**No hay terceras oportunidades**

Capítulo 3

* * *

"Kazama..." Fue solo un murmullo, el cual podría haber tenido la oportunidad de no ser escuchado de no ser por el silencio sepulcral que invadió el patio delantero del dojo Murasame.

Seiyu sonrió ante la incómoda escena en frente de ella. O más bien, le divirtió lo descolocada que Sumika se veía. Probablemente no se esperaba ver a su amiga y amor 'secreto' de sus años de colegio. A decir verdad, Seiyu tampoco se lo esperaba, pero lo hecho no puede ser deshecho y ya era hora de que Sumika enfrentara su realidad. El factor clave para eso era reencontrarse con Ushio Kazama, lo cual, gracias a la mala suerte de Sumika, estaba pasando en ese momento.

"Bueno, bueno..." Seiyu decidió jugar un poco con los presentes. "Amorcito, ¿no me vas a presentar?" La rubia con cuerpo de modelo se abrazó fuertemente del brazo de Sumika, quien no sabía como reaccionar ante las acciones de su amiga.

"¿Sumika?" El padre de la mencionada habló con confusión. La triste verdad era que Sumika no podía responder; estaba completamente shockeada. Era demasiado: Kazama en su casa, y después Seiyu actuando como si fueran recién casadas en una melosa luna de miel, porque eso era lo que parecían.

"Cuanto lo siento. Debe estar un poco cansada por el viaje." Seiyu se soltó del brazo de Sumika, no sin antes darle una suave caricia en dicho brazo. Avanzó con la firmeza que solo un karateka bien formado podría poseer, lo cual fue claramente notado por el padre de Sumika.

'Esta mujer... es fuerte...' No pudo evitar pensar en eso. Su mirada, calculadora, se posó en su hija. Un sentimiento de orgullo puro envolvió su corazón. 'Seiyu Ameki. ¿Mi hija... de verdad venció a esta mujer?'

Volvió a analizar a la karateka rubia, esta vez como si fuera su próximo oponente.

'Músculos tensos. Pasos firmes y controlados... como los de un oso. Mirada cálida pero penetrante. Incluso ahora siento que lo sabe todo sobre mi.' Sintió un escalofrío. 'Manos callosas; es trabajadora. Cicatrices, moretones, cortadas recientes... ¿Pero qué rayos hacen estas chicas para entrenar? ¿Bañar tigres?'

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar, ya que Seiyu se paró en frente de él. Su altura lo superaba por diez centímetros como mínimo, lo cual la hizo ver aun más intimidante a pesar de su belleza natural.

"Probablemente ya lo sepa, pero mi nombre es Seiyu Ameki." La rubia estrechó firmemente la mano del Murasame mayor. "Es un placer." El hombre sonrió al notar que su sonrisa no era falsa para nada, ni mucho menos lo era su presentación.

"Tenkai Murasame." El le devolvió el apretón de manera firme pero cálida. "El placer es mio, Seiyu-san." Se soltaron las manos, y Seiyu se dirigió hacia Ushio, quien la miraba seriamente. La karateka rubia sonrió para sus adentros.

"Kazama-san, ¿verdad?" Su tono era placentero, pero para Ushio sonó como si se estuvieran burlando de ella. "Sumika me ha contado mucho sobre ti." El corazón de Ushio empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Sumika hablaba de ella? "Y de sus otras compañeras, por supuesto." Kazama no lo sabía todavía, pero Seiyu amaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Todo era con buenas intenciones, claro.

"¿Verdad, amorcito?" Seiyu sonrió con juguetona malicia al ver como Sumika se quedaba en la puerta, parada y sin saber como contestar. Desafortunadamente para la morena, el solo hecho de no contestar le confirmaba a Kazama que las karatekas podrían ser algo mas que amigas, tal y como decían los diarios últimamente.

"¡Y como olvidar a la mujer que quiso a Sumika como si fuera su propia hija!" Esto andaba mal. Seiyu le estaba cayendo bien a todo el mundo, aparte de a Kazama. Si esa mujer llegaba a integrarse completamente en la familia Murasame, entonces Kazama podría bien darse por muerta. Todas sus oportunidades en el amor volaría por una proverbial ventana para nunca regresar.

"Yo..." Todos se quedaron callados ante el súbito monosílabo de la morena. Seiyu se le acercó y, para el horror de Kazama, tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"¿Que pasa, Mika?" Ya que le estaba dando la espalda a todos, nadie excepto Sumika pudo ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la rubia. Su plan estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo previsto, y eso que era una improvisación de ultimo momento.

"Yo..." La morena dirigió su mirada a la persona que se encontraba mas lejos de ella, no solo en distancia sino también emocionalmente- Por lo menos, así lo sentía la morena. Tantos años de practicar para sacársela de la cabeza; tantas horas luchando, sudando y muriendo por ella, solo para olvidarla. Y ahora todo lo que había construido se derrumbaba ante ella, y no podía (no quería) hacer nada al respecto.

"Yo... creo que me voy a desmayar."

Dicho y hecho, la morena cayo al suelo, terminando en una posición perfectamente horizontal.

'Tal vez me pasé un poco esta vez...' Seiyu no pudo evitar pensar. Giró su cabeza para ver a una preocupada Kazama, y sonrió. 'Nah.'

* * *

"¡Les digo que no es nada!" Por enésima vez, Sumika se encontró gritando a sus familiares y amigos, todos repentinamente reunidos al rededor de su antigua cama. Sus hermanos, novias e hijos, su padre, sus amigas, Seiyu, Kazama, Noe... Absolutamente todos estaban dándole un enorme dolor de cabeza. Y todo por culpa de su demasiado rubia amiga. A ese paso iba a morir de un infarto antes de cumplir treinta.

"¡Te desmayaste!" Su padre gritó exaltado, como si no entendiera las consecuencias y tuviera que explicárselas a un niño de tres años.

"¡Pero te digo que estoy bien, demonios!" Sumika apretó el trapo mojado de su frente, puesto allí por si las dudas, y lo tiró con fuerza al piso. "No tengo fiebre. No tengo mareos. Y por Cristo, ¡no tengo cólicos!" Dirigió una mirada fulminante a Seiyu, la cual había plantado esa última idea en la cabeza de su familia, quienes estaban dispuestos a creer cualquier cosa en esos momentos.

"Ya, ya. Es hora de dormir." Noe los ahuyentó del cuarto, dejándola a Sumika sola con Seiyu y Kazama, las únicas a las que consideró lo suficientemente responsables para no molestar a la paciente.

"No sabes cuanto te odio." Sumika murmuró mientras veía a su amiga rubia con zaña.

"¡Ja! Ponte en la fila, niña." Seiyu volvió a ser la misma de siempre, dejando atrás su papel de novia melosa. Cabe aclarar que Kazama estaba más que confundida.

"La cual, me imagino, consiste de un sin-número de personas." Sumika sonrió con burla, lo cual hizo que los celos de Kazama volvieran a crecer. Su Sumi-chan no era así con cualquier persona. Y ese apodo...

"¡Mika, no seas cruel!" Sí, ese mismo sobrenombre. Pero... le quedaba tan bien...

"Esta bien, pero me debes una." La rubia con cuerpo de modelo le sonrió con picardía antes de salir del cuarto, no sin antes dejarle unas ultimas palabras a la pareja de viejas amigas.

"A mi me parece que tú me debes una muy grande." Con eso, se retiró del cuarto, saltando como una niña por su camino a la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre.

"Sumi-chan..." Solo en ese momento, Sumika se vio forzada a ver a su amiga directo a los ojos. Realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había visto a Kazama en carne y hueso. Era muy, muy hermosa. Más hermosa de lo que había sido en sus años de colegio secundario.

"Kazama..." Sumika extendió su mano en un repentino minuto de valentía y le acarició la rosada mejilla, sintiendo el calor de la piel que había añorado cada día en su pequeña 'aventura' por el mundo. Si le hubieran ofrecido una vida con Kazama a cambio de su adorado karate, lo hubiera dejado todo atrás en un solo segundo. Así es como amaba a la joven... No, a la mujer.

"Te extrañé mucho, Sumi-chan." Kazama reposó su mejilla por completo en la callosa mano de su amor prohibido. No pudo evitar ver a Sumika en otra luz. Estaba más alta, y mucho mas hermosa. Llevaba consigo un porte y elegancia que nunca creyó posibles en ella. Y esos puños tan lastimados... solo Dios sabría lo que hacía en sus entrenamientos. No se le había escapado que Seiyu tenía la misma condición física que su amada.

"Yo... yo también, Kazama." Sumika retiró su mano de la cálida mejilla, extrañando su roce incluso antes de retirar el ultimo dedo de la porcelana piel. Sus nervios habían desaparecido, ahora eran ellas solas y nadie más.

"¿Que pasó, Sumi-chan? ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así?" Sumika se quedó sin palabras al ver como su amiga la miraba con ojos desolados, y sin embargo no eran acusativos. Kazama no le reprochaba nada, aunque debiera hacerlo. "¿Es que hicimos algo mal?" Sumika apretó sus puños en las sabanas y tragó saliva. Este era el momento que tanto había tratado de evitar.

"No fueron ustedes las que me hicieron algo malo." Pausó por un momento y se dejó reír un poco. "No, tampoco es así. Nadie me hizo nada. Todo fue completamente mi culpa. Porque..." Miro fijamente a Kazama. "Porque yo no pude controlar lo que sentía. Porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Por eso... por eso me marché; para ocultarlo todo de ustedes." Especialmente de ti, falto decirle. Estuvo a punto de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero se contuvo. Como siempre.

"Sumi-chan, siempre hiciste cosas tontas sin pensar, por más inteligente que seas." Kazama estaba llorando abiertamente. Sumika apretó tanto los puños que sus uñas traspasaron las sabanas y se incrustaron en sus palmas.

Por otra parte, Kazama estaba herida y enojada. Su amiga había corrido por temor a algo, un 'sentimiento incontrolable' según ella. Simplemente quien era aquella persona que derrumbó a Sumika Murasame, la persona más fuerte que conocía. Aunque a Kazama le pesara, encontraría a esa persona, y entonces tendrían una larga charla sobre los sentimientos de su amiga. Por más que los celos la carcomieran por dentro ella ayudaría a Sumika a toda costa.

Kazama abrazó a una sorprendida Sumika por los hombros y escondió su cara en el cuello de la más alta. Sumika habría devuelto el abrazo si no fuera por sus heridas en las manos, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinar su cabeza sobre la de Kazama.

Ambas tenían un largo camino por delante.


End file.
